


My Friends Are a Different Breed

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Boys, Cat Cas, Cat Dean, Cat Destiel, Cat Hybrids, Cat!Boys, Cat!Destiel, Catboys, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, M/M, Porn, Smut, Tails, Well more like some half assed handjobs, cat!Cas, cat!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy afternoon for Cas and Dean turns into quite the adventure before their owner, Sam, comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friends Are a Different Breed

**Author's Note:**

> So here's that smut I promised. And also, a great big thank you to everyone who read and kudo'd "Oh God, I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone". I know it's not as much as some other people's work but it means a lot to me. Seriously. Like I'm surprised people even read my work, much less like it. So thanks a lot, all of you.   
> Also, I know this theme here, with the Cat!Destiel, is quite uncommon, both in written works and my own written works but I decided to give it a shot. I have no idea why but I find the idea attractive ^-^ I hope you guys like it, and thanks again!

It was a normal afternoon for Cas and Dean as their owner, Sam, was out working. Cas was sheltered in his large plush house, his back curling inwards so that he was a sleeping ball in the shadows of the stuffed roof. Dean was in his own plush house, awake yet tired and his head leaning out of the fake doorway while the rest of his body was inside his sleeping quarters.  
He stayed like that for a while, until he heard Castiel's collar jingle and knew that he was awake. He craned his neck out of his angled house which was next to Cas's so that he could watch Cas wake up, his body uncurling from its inhumane position that was completely normal for a cat-human. He stretched forward, standing up to tower over Dean as he watched him with playful eyes. He tossed down a smirk.

"'Noon, Dean," Dean offered a small smile, still too tired to speak. "Wanna eat?" He offered. Dean shook his head, his ears curling towards his head. Cas squatted to be closer to Dean. "Wanna go outside?" He knew that Sam wouldn't mind if they went out, so long as they left a note, but that required too much energy; he shook his head again. This time, Castiel dropped completely to the floor, his rear going up in the air, similar to a dog/dog-human. "Wanna play?" He flirted, his voice dropping to a low murmur as he reached his thin tongue out and licked Dean's bottom lip. A blush overtook his features and his tail perked up immediately, almost as if by instinct and curved against and with his back. As enticing as it sounded, however, he was still tired.  
"Maybe later, Cas." He offered weakly and Cas understood. He nodded and walked off.

Dean normally pounced at any chance he had to be able to have sex with Cas but for some reason he was just so damn tired. Perhaps that's why he had an owner; with how much he and Cas tended to sleep all the time, there's no way they could hold a job. He was actually really grateful that Sam had chosen to take them in; most humans had an aversion to the various animal hybrids.

He retreated back to his warm, cushiony pillow of a shelter and fell asleep. When he awoke again, after a little over an hour, he found his bowl filled, and thoughtfully covered by a lid, with warm chicken scraps and softening cheese. He smiled to himself, knowing that Castiel had thought of him. He ate slowly, savoring the tasty food before licking the bowl clean. He drank from his water and then stretched, smiling at how the sun was shining into the room and he suddenly felt very full of energy.

He crawled out of his plush house and stood up, stretching his body and working out the kinks in his back and whirling around his tail. He walked out to the bathroom, lightly brushing his teeth after a nap and eating and then making his way to the living room, where he found Castiel watching TV. He climbed into his lap, leaving Castiel very surprised as he started to kiss his neck with soft licks of his tongue, not to mention that they were both only in loose boxers. He pulled back and practically purred,

"I'm ready to play now, Cas." Cas swallowed hard, his pupils dilating as Dean ground his growing bulge against Cas's.  
Cas let out an actual purr as he leaned his head up, exposing the pale column of his neck for Dean to kiss and suck and bite on. His hands tugged on the soft, satiny, dark material of Dean's boxers. Dean practically growled in Cas's ear as the material was being pushed against his boner due to Castiel's hands. His tail perked up instantly in arousal and Cas's was following lead, standing tall between his back and the couch.

Castiel grabbed Dean by the hair and forced his lips down to his own, biting and tugging playfully at his lip, being sure to brush the soft, plump skin with his fangs without drawing any blood; he knew the effect it had on Dean and how much he loved it. Dean moaned in response to the action, his hands running down from their place on Castiel's shoulders to his nipples as they pinched and twisted the erecting buds causing Cas to practically growl into his mouth.

Cas wasted no time in ridding Dean of the black material, throwing his underwear aside almost expertly as Dean grabbed the tiny bottle of lube they both kept in between the cushions for moments like this when neither of them wanted to leave. He pressed it into Cas's hand and worked quickly to tear away the restricting boxers and tossed them aside, right on top of his own. His hand moved hastily to wrap around Cas's member, pumping up and down as Cas groaned against him, the vibrations traveling from Cas's throat straight to Dean's dick.

"Slow down." Cas warned, taking Dean's hand and pulling it away from his lap. His chest was heaving deeply already and Dean could tell he wouldn't last too long if he kept at it.  
"Then hurry up and fuck me." Dean demanded as he spun around on Cas's lap, his ass right in front of that obscene boner and his back caved inwards as he used his hands to support himself on Cas's knees. Cas took a deep inhale at the incredible, almost pornographic scene in front of him.

Dean squirmed on his lap, his tail whipping side to side in slow, anxious arousal and his ears practically twitching. Scratch that, it was better than porn.

He opened up the small bottle and placed it in between Dean's cheeks, allowing the runny, gel-like substance to drip down his ass and over his hole just so he could watch him shiver from intense horniness. Dean moaned out at the wall in front of him as Cas inserted a slick finger in his body. Cas always found it so interesting that no matter how many times they did this, Dean was still always tight as fuck. He worked his finger in nicely, rubbing and twisting his middle finger around Dean's walls, forcing him to squirm as he desired more.

"Please, Cas. Another." He begged, and so Cas added his index finger to the mix.

He twisted that one around in rhythm with the first, moving them in a half-circle with quick flicks of his wrist before spreading them apart and together again to open Dean up. Dean's little mewls and moans kept his erection pressed against his stomach, aching to be touched, or better yet, buried deep inside Dean. By the time he added a third he could practically feel his dick aching and throbbing and noticed that Dean was having the same reaction considering his hand was moving to stroke his cock.

"Don't you dare." Cas growled, moving the supporting hand on Dean's hip to grip his thigh authoritatively, forcing Dean to let out a whine but eventually move his hand away from his crotch and back onto his knee.

He scissored him open until he could practically see the pink of the walls of his hole and then retreated his hand. Dean didn't even give him time to start before his tail grabbed Cas's dick and he positioned himself to sink down on it. Both of them let out moans of relieving pleasure as Cas bottomed out inside Dean meanwhile, the tip of his tail was still stroking the section where Cas met Dean. As he moved up and down on Cas, his tail continued to follow the movements, enhancing the feeling by adding a soft, plush touch.

Even though Dean was taking it, he was the one in control, setting the speed and rhythm for the whole encounter. He slid up and rammed back down on Cas as Cas's nails left their thankful red trails on Dean's thighs. Just the sight of it caused Dean to start leaking; he really loved the way Cas marked him up by clawing at his skin, leaving it bumpy and red. Dean purposely clenched his walls around Cas every so often, enjoying the way Cas sounded behind him when his breath was caught, a sound that was usually followed by a deep, intensely sexual moan or at other times an almost animalistic bite on his shoulder.

Dean leaned back after a while, getting Cas's lips back on his own as their hips moved in opposite directions: pulling them apart before forcibly ramming them back together again. He gripped on tightly to Cas's hair, occasionally toying with his ears and at other times pulling out a few strands. Their lips moved sloppily and hastily, neither of them caring very much how imperfect it was; it was the way it felt that mattered.

"Touch me." Dean breathed against his lips, feeling his cock throbbing at the feeling of being full and ready to release.

Cas obeyed, happily grabbing Dean's member in his hand while the other remained on his thigh. He flicked his wrist upward quickly and expertly, causing Dean to let out high and loud moans and noises as he squirmed on his lap. He used the precum gathered on his tip to smear it all over his cock, lubing up the experience further and increasing the friction. With an angled turn of his hips, he found the one spot the would have Dean seeing stars and continued to direct his power in that direction. Dean mewled and moaned almost painfully, the pleasure soaring to new, inexplicable heights. It took three more thrusts before Dean came messy all over Cas's hands. Cas moved slowly, fucking him through his orgasm before he stopped. And then Dean took control all over again.

He pushed Cas's hands away from him as he leaned forward, almost completely and lifted his ass up enticingly. He held it there for a few moments before ramming back down. Cas let out a deep groan before realizing that Dean was gearing up to do it again. That was succeeded by three rapid and similar thrusts before Cas couldn't take it anymore and came inside of Dean. Dean used his hole to thoroughly pump Cas through his orgasm before Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him off.

Dean turned to face him, kissing him softly, the same passion still there, just not the same hunger. They laid down on the couch, their eyes closing as Cas's arm draped over Dean's waist, his back to him. Dean's tail reached back as Cas's reached forward and they entangled together in a somewhat awkward position on Cas's hip. They didn't need to say anything, just simply basked in the glory of a wonderful fuck and the beauty of each other. Cas's hands trailed downward and absentmindedly traced the scratches he made on Dean's thigh as he fell asleep. Dean smiled at the touch, imagining Cas's perfect, blushing face when he was so close to release as his final thought before sleep. When Sam arrived home a while later, he found Dean being spooned by Cas and smiled at the naked hybrids.

"You guys should wait for me next time." He muttered seductively, and even though they were asleep, he could've sworn he saw their ears twitch slightly with excitement.


End file.
